incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
How To Create A Character
Introduction So you're joining Incantre and haven't yet been approved. If you want to RP as anything other than a skillless commoner or join a city/settlement, you're going to need to develop a character, fill out a character sheet and submit to to the staff via the notecard dropbox. We require character sheets and approved characters for a number of reasons, chiefly to ensure players aren't going to try to play something wildly unfair (and have some record of what your character should be capable of in the event of an incident), to make sure players have put some thought into their characters and to make sure your character can fit into Incantre's lore. This page is going to break down how you can create a new character or adapt an existing character to get approved in Incantre and to provide some pointers on what sort of things we (the character approval team) look for when approving characters. Adapting An Existing Character If you want to play a character you've played before in another sim or another setting, you're in luck. You have the hard part out of the way since you have the character's idea and some of their history already worked out. If you want to play a character you've played before in Incantre, you simply have to fill out our character sheet (which is explained below) and tweak your character to fit Incantre's unique lore if needed. Some things you might need to tweak: *'Gods:' Incantre has its own pantheon of gods known as the Urathear. Gods from other mythologies like DnD can be either changed to one of the Urathear or modified to be some sort of spirit or other powerful non-deity. *'Locations:' For the most part, listing other locations from your history isn't an issue. The area encompased by the sim of Incantre only accounts for a small portion of the world Incantre exists in but it is a medieval fantasy world. There's no London or New York or other real-world locations in the world. *'Races:' We allow a pretty wide variety of races in Incantre and a fairly wide interpretation of those races but there are some things we don't allow or restrict. The foundling races are restricted but there are viable alternatives, like the planetouched for former angels/demons or lesser spirits for former elementals. *'Abilities/Weaknesses:' When we get applications for characters that have been played in the past, we do take into account their past skills and abilities (as well as their weaknesses) but we may work with you to tweak some of your past skills and weaknesses to help your character balance out. Remember, even existing characters need to meet the rules and requirements for any character in Incantre. Creating A New Character We get a good number of transfer characters from other sims, but the bulk of our characters in Incantre were created for play in Incantre. The Character Sheet OOC Information This section is easy and only for the benefit of the person approving the character sheet. Character Information This is what is important. Characteristics This is what's important. Background Also pretty important. Sample Character Sheets Sample Fighter Sample Mage